Lo que siento por ti es Amor
by IsatyAmore
Summary: Este es una historia de dos hermanas yukino y kanade que se aman pero ninguna dice nada hasta que una de ellas hace lo inevitable para confesarle lo que siente Shizuku va a vivir a tokio para estar mas cerca de la persona que se enamoro cuando fue de visita a su casa con sus hermanas Sakuya, pero no se imaginaba lo que ah cambiado
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado 3 años después que se graduaran Kanade y Yukino en el colegio y Sakuya 1 año antes.

Kanade esta estudiando en la Universidad de artes de Tokio y Yukino esta trabajando en una panadería cerca del departamento donde vive las dos viven juntas aun mantienen su promesa de estar juntas pase lo que pase también aun Kanade tiene el recelo de lo que paso la última vez cuando se reconciliaron y Yukino quiere asegurarse lo que siente Kana-chan por ella.

Sakuya acabo de graduarse hace 2 años y esta estudiando en la universidad de Tokio en la carrera de administración de empresas y arquitectura para administrar la empresa de sus padres ya que en un futuro cercano será de ella, mientras la obsesión que tenia con su Kanade sempai a desaparecido ya que se dio cuenta que ella amaba a su hermana, pero han pasado tiempo desde la última vez que fue a la casa d su sempai y conoció a su hermana pequeña hasta la fecha de hoy se escriben

Shizuku esta apunto de graduarse por avances de grados por ser inteligente en la escuela primaria hasta en el colegio la promovieron de grados y se va a estudiar en la universidad de Tokio

...

La luz del sol entro por la ventana iluminando el cuarto donde dormian unas hermosas chicas durmiendo abrazadas cómodamente mientras d las chicas comienza a despertarse poco a poco ya que la mayoría de la veces se levanta ella primero para hacer el desayuno para las dos y le gusta levantarse primero ya que tiene un secreto solo para ella que no le a dicho a nadie, siempre le da un beso de buenos días a su hermanita en los labios ya que sabe q su hermana tiene el sueño pesado y desde niñas lo ha hecho y sabiendo que la manera más sencilla de acortar poco a poco su sueño.

Yukino. Mejor me doy prisa para hacer el desayuno ñ.ñ (después de darle su besito d buenos días a Kanade )

En eso dice Kana-chan Kana-chan levántate ya es hora llegaras tarde a la universidad

Kanade. Solo 5 minutos más porfavor

Yukino. Nop el desayuno ya esta casi listo alístate llegaras tarde kana-chan

Kanade. Okey ya entendí entonces q sea solo un minuto ñ.ñ

Y coje las sabanas y se vuelve a dormir

Yukino. Ya t dije q no si no te levantas ahora te dare un beso kana-chan

-Me encantaría repetir ese beso que me distes hace 3 años - pensando

Kanade. Como q ya se me quito el sueño bueno vamos a desayunar tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy ne. Yuki-chan

.. ...

En eso ya desayunaron y Kanade sale primero ya que Yukino entra tarde a trabajar

...

En se queda una pensantiva Yukino preguntándose que ya no aguanta estar como hermanas con kana-chan quiere besarla decirle lo que siente también ella y que la acepte aunque ella sabe Kanade no dice nada por miedo al que diran sus padres si se enteran ya que las dos son hermanas y son mujeres y se aman lo se que me imagino que piensa eso ya que somos mellizas y se aveces lo que siente ella ya que yo también lo siento pero es amor algo tan bello que esta creciendo en mi corazón y se que en el de kana-chan también siente lo mismo que yo pero me da miedo que nunca me diga lo que siente tengo que hacer algo ya a pasado mucho tiempo, tengo algo que hacer algo esta noche.

En esta época a avanzado tanto la tecnología la ciencia se pueden quedar mujeres del mismo sexo pasando un tratamiento según que oído una vez hace tiempo si mis padres se preocuparían que si no tendrían nietos y a la vez podemos adoptar y querer al bebe como nuestro wow estoy imaginándome muchas cosas como tener bebes con mi Kana-chan mejor me doy prisa vistiéndome para ir al trabajo ya que tengo que prepararme para proteger nuestro futuro con kana-chan un futuro juntas ñ.ñ :3

...

En eso Kanade estando cerca para llegar a la universidad chusos cada dia me estoy debilitando no puedo ocultarlo más no debi besarla hace 3 años pero ya se a de olvidar yuki-nee d lo que paso si no hago inapropiado de nuevo en que estaba pensando esa vez estaba ella solo bromeando q le limpiara lo que tenia en la boca en vez d limpiarla con un beso mejor le hubiera limpiado solo con la mano y no pasaría nada ahora no cada dia ocultar estos sentimientos estos deseos que tengo hacia ella se me esta haciendo más difícil reprimirlos mejor me tranquilizo y un dia más como todos los días normales hasta ahora una vida de hermanas, cierto hablando de hermanas ya viene mañana nuestra hermanita shi-chan bueno aunque no se porque no quería le la fuéramos a ver en el aeropuerto ya que ella es responsable no hay problema mejor me dejo de preocupar tengo que presentar estas pinturas que eh trabajado en 3 meses ojala salga como lo tengo planeado ya que tengo que mantener mi promesa, ya que yuki-ne y mis padres están apoyándome en mi carrera y yo solo soy un gastadero de dinero para ellos y tengo que hacerlo algo lo más pronto para defenderme por mi misma económicamente, etc para poder defender a yuki-ne y mi familia

...

...

...

En eso Sakuya estaba en la universidad entregando unos trabajos que les mandaron hacer ya que se acercaba sus vacaciones de la universidad en eso recibe una llamada..

Hola si saku-chan que haces estas libre dime?

Sakuya. Si estoy libre justo ahora me acabo de desocupar porque? Y como asi tienes otro número telefónico si ayer tenias el anterior número que paso?

Shizuku. Bueno es una corta historia mis padres me compraron otro celular porque el mio se me cayó en el rio cuando iba a contestar una llamada y se me cayo y no podía salvarlo ya que esta nevando y un frio que me resigne y justo mis padres me habían comprado un celular nuevo antes que me venga a Tokio a la Universidad

Sakuya. Ahh cierto q mañana vienes y te recojo acuérdate que te voy a esperar

Shizuku. Bueno ese era el plan, pero estoy aquí en Tokio justo en el aeropuerto y como no quiero q sepan mis hermanas todavía quería pasar hoy contigo saku-chan

Sakuya. Enserio si que no haz cambiado esa parte me encanta de ti jejej..! ñ.ñ pero bueno ya estoy yendo a verte esperame no me demoro ya sabes por ti hare lo que sea jeje..

Shizuku. Claro que no cambio ñ.ñ y te espero, pero ojala ya se te haya pasado por completo la obsesión por mi hermana kana- nechan

Sakuya. Jajaja.. Siempre te me burlaras por mi antiguo yo ehh..? Bueno en eso si quisiera q t olvides d es como siempre t eh dicho ya que si sentía amor pero era un amor no correspondido y fue cuando conoci a alguien mejor que poco a poco me fui enamorando de esa persona ñ.ñ

Shizuku. Ok ok me costara no burlarme de ti ya como eras antes pero ya no lo hare, eso no sabia que estabas enamorada de alguien (sientiendose fatal por dentro)

Sakuya. Si te lo quería decir a su debido tiempo jejje.. bueno hablamos luego ya que cojo mi carro para ir donde ti

Shizuku. Carro ya manejas tu sola wow..! bueno t espero =) nos vemos y cierto no digas a nadie q estoy aqui

Sakuya. Si muchas cosas han cambiado tenemos full cosas que hablar bueno hasta luego nos vemos en el aeropuerto y no dire a nadie tranquila en eso confía en mi

Shizuku. Porque confio en ti, te estoy diciendo que estoy aquí ejjeje..

Sakuya. Ahh cierto jajaj.. bueno ya voy cuelgo

Shizuku. Ook t espero

...

Shizuku. No puede ser tiene a alguien que le gusta tengo que estar viéndole con alguien más que no sea yo y yo quería hablar con ella decirle lo que siento ahora me tendré que guardar lo que siento ya se cómo se sentía antes ella por mi hermana kana-nechan un amor no correspondido porque me tuve que enamorar cuando fue a mi casa de visita con mis hermanas

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback...

Un dia como cualquiera ya cuando llegaron los tres visitantes Kanade, Yukino, Sakuya fueron a la casa d los Sakuyai los padres de las mellizas y Shizuku quien las recibió ya que sus padres se fueron por una emergencia.

Kanade y Yukino dormían en el cuarto de ellas y Sakuya en el d visitas y Shizuku en su cuarto ella tan dolida por las partida de sus hermanas hace años ya que se siente sola y ella siempre siempre están juntas quería estar con sus hermanas todo el dia, vuelta Sakuya quería estar con su Kanade-sempai a solas.

Un dia Shizuku decide salir de la casa para despegar la mente sin decir a nadie, paso mucho tiempo y no llegaba a la casa cuando sus hermanas se preguntaban demasiado y decide a buscarla diciéndole a Sakuya que se quede en casa y les llamen cuando llegue su hermanita, después d un tiempo sale en su búsqueda Kanade y Yukino.

Sakuya. Vaya que le habrá pasado a esta niña que le esta haciendo preocupar a mi Kanade-sempai ya son las 9pm y no llega me estoy preocupando demasiado mejor también salgo en su búsqueda ya que es un pueblo no creo q me pierda también.

En eso Sakuya sale de la casa y se va alejando del pueblo sin darse cuenta estaba nevando cada vez más y el frio era demasiado tenia dos chompas puestas por tanto frio que hacia

Sakuya. Carajo Sali en su búsqueda pensando que no me iba a perder pero no veo nada no veo ni una casa o cabaña peor a ninguna persona para pedir ayuda creo q voy a llorar de lo torpe que soy.

A lo lejos Sakuya ve una forma humana de una persona ya que la nieve estaba tan espesa que por suerte la vio para pedir ayuda a como regresar a la casa de los Sakuyai y decide acercarse rápidamente, Disculpe diciéndole acercándose hacia esa persona cuando se sorprende al ver quien era

Sakuya. Que haces aquí al fin te encontré que estas haciendo hace mucho frio estas congelada vamos a la casa

Shizuku. No me molestes estoy bien sola nadie se preocupa por mi asi que vete

Y le da la espalda para ignorarla

Sakuya. Pero que ridiculeces estas hablando tus hermanas salieron a tu búsqueda como hace 2 horas y yo preocupada que no regresabas también fui a tu búsqueda

Shizuku. Tu no entiendes nada!lo dice asi gritando y saliendo lagrimas por sus ojos

mis hermanas se siente bien solas que yo soy un estorbo para ellas yo Sali para pensar un rato pero no pude y ni razones para regresar a la casa se fue el tiempo asi que vete por favor

y ella sale corriendo de ahí donde había una carretera pero como estaba cubierto por la nieve no se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de la calle corriedo, cuando ve una luz fuerte acercándose rápidamente hacia ella se quedo parada del miedo frente a la luz cuando iba a chocar contra esa fuerte luz alguien se abalanza contra ella

Sakuya. Estas bien Shizuku Shizuku estas bien porfavor respóndeme!

Lo dice tocándole la carita y moviéndole con sus brazos para despertarla ya que se desmayo del impacto

Shizuku. Donde estoy? Que estoy haciendo? Pensando..

Cuando siente que alguien la tenia en sus brazos pero sentía algo calido entre sus brazos se sentía calida y segura nunca sintió eso por nadie fue un sentimiento inexplicable para ella, pero cuando abre los ojos se sorprende al ver a quien tenia al frente..

Shizuku. Sakuya que estas aquí te dije que te fueras déjame porfavor

Soltándose de lo brazos de Sakuya

Sakuya. Al fin despertastes estaba preocupada por ti me alegro un montón no sabes cuanto perdón pero cuando te vi saliendo corriendo frente a mi algo en mi me dijo corre tras ella no la dejes ir y fui atrás de ti cuando me fije que había una camioneta que se acercaba a ti a toda velocidad y fue un instinto correr más duro para salvarte ya que te quedastes parada en plena carretera

Shizuku. Me salvasteis la vida porque te preocupas tanto por mi no lo entiendo recién me conoces?O/O

Sakuya. No se había algo en mi que quería que estes bien es raro pero cuando te vi llorar me sentí tan fatal que quería abrazarte, protegerte, hacer cualquier cosa para no verte llorar

Shizuku. No se que decir pero gracias por salvarme por mi idiotez casi esta en peligro mi vida y la tuya también diciéndole casi llorando

Sakuya. No te preocupes mis palabras fueron verdaderas que no mentiría a nadie de lo que te dije pero vámonos esta haciendo frio vamos a tu casa ok porfavor te lo supliques vamos yo te ayudare en todo intenta confiar en mi porfavor si vámonos a la casa

Shizuku. Esta bien intentare confiar en ti O/O (aún no se le ha ido el sonrojo de la cara)

Cuando intenta levantarse siente un dolor en tobillo

Shizuku. Hay me duele!

Sakuya. Que te duele estas bien

Shizuku. Estoy bien pero no puedo asentar en pie me duele demasiado

Sakuya. Déjame ver

En eso le quita la bota que tenia para ver y podía ver el pie derecho hinchado

Shizuku. No te preocupes intentare caminar

Sakuya. Noo esto es mi culpa asi que yo te llevare

Shizuku. No yo puedo..

Cuando es interrumpida por Sakuya

Sakuya. No seas necia me dijisteis que ibas a confiar en mi ne.

Cuando se quita una chompa y le lo pone a ella abotonándole los botones para este bien abrigada

Shizuku. O/O se sonroja más al ver tal hecho que hace ella diciéndole haz lo que quieras

Sakuya. Ok ahora monta a mi espalda para llevarte a la casa que esta caliente y llamarlas a tus hermanas que estas bien

Shizuku. Ook

Sakuya. Ahh cierto jejej.. conoces el camino es que yo gracias a Diosito me perdi y no se como llegar

Shizuku. Jajaja.. eres el colmo y porque dices gracias a Dios de que te perdistes

Sakuya. Sencillo porque en mi camino en que estaba perdida te pude encontrar y le agradeceré a Diosito cada Dia por eso jejej..! bueno vamos yendo

Shizuku. O/O (esas palabras le salio humo de la cabeza de tanto sonrojo en poco tiempo)si vamos yendo

En eso fueron caminando hacia la casa Shizuku encima de Sakuya ya que la estaba cargando encima de su espalda cuando las hermanas estaban en casa preocupadas y Kanade enojada con las dos primera con su hermanita porque salio sin decir nada a nadie y con sakuya por salir desobedeciendo lo que dijo

Sakuya. Parece que ya vamos a llegar a la casa este camino si lo conozco jejeje

Shizuku. Si asi parece jeje.. esta vez te guiastes solita al final

Sakuya. Claro me tuve q apresurar ya que pesas demasiado y luego ya no podre llevarte a la casa

Shizuku. Hey no peso demasiado solo que eres una débil nada más ok

Sakuya. Ok ok jajajaja..! pensando me encanta su actitud ñ.ñ

En eso llegan a la puerta de la casa shizuku y sakuya donde había dos hermanas preocupadas cuando la ven a sakuya cargando a shizuku se acercan preocupadas con llenas de preguntas donde sakuya le dicen esperen chicas si por favor déjenme dejarla en el mueble ahí para hablar tranquilamente

Después de depositarla suavemente sakuya a shizuku en el sofá las hermanas se quedan paradas y Yukino se acerca poniéndole un cojin encima del pie a su hermanita y Kanade un poco tranquila de ver que al fin esta en la casa

Yukino. Estas bien shi-chan no te duele mucho

Shizuku. Si un poco me duele pero tranquila..

En eso interrumpe Kanade

Kanade. Pero dime que te pasa porque te fuiste de la casa sin decir nada ni un mensaje para tranquilizarnos nos tenias con el corazón a punto de salir no sabes que nos tenias preocupadas

Shizuku. Lo siento se me fue el tiempo donde estaba pero me encontré con sakuya y paso algo que ni me imaginaba..

En eso le interrumpe Kanade

Kanade. Que no te ibas a imaginar si los accidentes pasan por suerte solo le paso eso a tu pies pero si no fuera asi y fuera algo grave dime nunca me lo perdonaría

Yukino. tranquila kana-chan, pero es verdad shi-chan nos tenias preocupadas te fuimos a buscar preguntamos a casi todo el pueblo y nadie te ha visto asi que venimos a la casa y nos enteramos que saku-chan también salio a buscarte asi q decidimos a esperar a quien llegaba primero o las dos juntas si te encontró o no?

Sakuya solo oía todo lo que decía y se acordó que le dijo que estaría junta a ella al hablar con su hermana en eso se acerca a sentarse a lado de Shizuku

Sakuya. Bueno bueno ya paso ya dijo que se le paso el tiempo a la vez estaba haciendo un fuerte frio y una nieve bien espesa y no podía encontrar el camino no fue culpa de ella sino del clima y se resbalo al pisar mal al venir aca todo paso bien tranquilas asi que mejor dejémosla que descanse en reposo a su cuarto

Yukino. Es verdad saku-chan es mejor dejarla descansar y todas también verdad saku-chan

Sakuya. Si es verdad todas estamos cansadas jejej.. (creo q lo descubrió) bueno voy ir yendo a tomar un baño antes de ustedes esta bien hasta mientras pueden ponerla a Shizuku a su cama

Kanade. Esta bien ok tienes razón saku-chan

En eso sakuya entra al baño y las mellizas le ayudan a llevarla al cuarto a su hermanita para que descanse

Sakuya. Chusos esto en verdad me esta doliendo wow parece que no se dio cuenta Kanade sempai y Shizuku, pero bueno mejor me doy prisa en lavarme bien la herida y yo pensando que no podía llevarla encima, pero no se porque me hice la fuerte por ella si yo amo a Kanade-sempai que tiene ella q me cautivo

...

Kanade. Ven cámbiate de ropa shi-chan ayúdale yuki-chan, mientras yo busco un cojin para poner su pie

Yukino. Esta bien kana-chan

Shizuku. Lo siento enserio esta no era mi intención de ser otra vez una molestia para ustedes

Yukino. Pero que dices shi-chan para eso estamos las hermanas y porque dices que eres una molestia para nosotros si nosotras te queremos un monton eres nuestra hermanita

Shizuku. Se que me quieren pero aveces solo están las dos y yo soy un estorbo para ustedes ya que kana-neechan quiso irse a tokio tu querias irte con ella y yo me eh quedado sola con mis padres ustedes se tienen la una a la otra y yo aquí sola

Yukino. No pensé que te sentirías asi shi-chan pero para nosotras no eres un estorbo te queremos un monton hermanita pero entiende yo no podía dejarla sola a kana-chan irse sin mi yo sin ella me sentiría incompleta ya que a ella también la quiero un monton claro que queríamos llevarte con nosotras pero eras muy pequeña hagamos un trato ok

Shizuku. Un trato que tipo de trato?

Yukino. Sigue estudiando muy bien como hasta hora y te prometo convencer a nuestros padres para que vengas a estudiar con nosotras a tokio que dices?

Shizuku. Lo dices enserio yuki-neechan

Yukino. Claro shi-chan no te mentiría pero ahora me tienes que prometer que nunca vaz a pensar negativamente de nuevo y no quiero que pienses que eres un estorbo para nosotras ook ya que gracias a Diosito no paso casi nada grave que lamentarse después para toda la vida

Shizuku. Ook yuki-neechan te prometo que nunca más pensare eso y estudiare mucho

Yukino. Ok bueno es mejor cierto tienes que darles las gracias a saku-chan ya que te salvo de algo por lo que me pude dar cuenta de algo ok no te olvides bueno ya que estas ya cambiada acuéstate ya sube kana-chan con el cojin

Shizuku. Si lo se tengo que darles las gracias y como que darte de cuenta de algo yuki-neechan

Yukino. Es mejor que descances hoy bien ok ya que...

En eso va entrando Kanade al cuarto de shi-chan

Kanade. Ya encontré un cojin alcochonadito para ti shi-chan y porfavor no lo hagas de nuevo salir sin decir nada no se que haría si te pasara algo ok bueno descansa shi-chan mi pequeña hermanita tremenda gracias a Dios no paso nada tan grave ñ.ñ

Shizuku. Lo siento kana-neechan prometo que no lo volveré hacer nunca más

Kanade. Bueno descansa si mañana ojala mejores ya que veo que estas lista cambiada y vendada ñ.ñ yuki-nechan va ser una buena esposa y madre eh jejeje.. bueno cuídate nos vemos mañana ya que vendre a ver como estas

Yukino. Esposa y madre dices jaja..! si yo soy la esposa tu eres como el esposo y padre ya que eres muy sobreprotector jajaja.. :3

Kanade. Ehhh.. no lo quise decir de ese modo que sonara tan raro jeje.. bueno bueno como q esposo si soy mujer yuki-chan!

Yukino. Jejeje.. bueno vámonos yendo ya que shi-cha tiene que descansar ñ.ñ (saliendo d la habitación)

Kanade. Yuki-chan no te la zafes espérame . (saliendo tras de ella)

Shizuku. Jajaja.. parecen que estas dos nunca cambiaran jeje.. ñ.ñ

Mejor voy a descansar quien creyera que la primera impresión hacia una persona puede cambiar drásticamente mañana voy agradecerle como se debe ñ.ñ

...

Todas fueron a descansar y Sakuya salio del baño limpiandose bien la herida y también s fue a descansar al día siguiente se levanta Shizuku sintiendo mejoría del pie casi no le dolia y fue a preparar el desayuno mientras las otras chicas estaban durmiendo

Shizuku. Increíble no me duele casi nada creo q fue un dolor pasajero ya que gracias a Sakuya me salvo y estuve encima de ella pero porque no salio lastimada como yo o peor que suerte tiene Sakuya jeje.. bueno voy preparando el desayuno y levantarlas a todas

En eso Shizuku ya preparo el desayuno y faltaba las demás chicas y las fue a levantar cuando se dirige al cuarto de sus hermanas para levantarlas y las levanta tocando la puerta y llamando que esta el desayuno y se dirige al otro cuarto donde estaba Sakuya donde se sorprende lo q ve.

Shizuku cuando abrió la puerta la ve en short cubierta x unas sabanitas y le ve la cara durmiendo se veía que dormía profundamente la veía desde la puerta que se acerca donde estaba ella durmiendo se le queda mirando pensando que es hermosa con su pelo ondulado y en eso mira todo su cuerpo que en ese cuerpo tan pequeño la pudo llevar cargando hasta la casa cuando se fija en las piernas un herida que tiene profunda que veía desde las rodillas hasta las pantorrillas tenia raspada la pierna como si la hubieran rasguñado con unas garras grande y sintió una gran pena y coraje al mismo tiempo porque se lo hizo por culpa de ella pero pensando más porque no dijo nada porque me cargo hasta la casa si yo tenia un leve dolor en el tobillo y ella tenia una grave lección cuando le salen lagrimas por los ojos ocultando el llanto ya que no quería levantarla a Sakuya cuando iba a retirarse del cuarto para poder llorar ve en una silla el pantalón de Sakuya colgado en la parte donde tuvo el accidente lleno de sangre y roto cuando iba a salir rápidamente del cuarto porque no aguantaba las ganas de llorar profundamente de ver lo que le paso a Sakuya por culpa de ella cuando iba a abrir la puerta Sakuya la ve y la llama

Sakuya. Shizuku que haces aqui no te esfuerces anda a descansar

Shizuku. (limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos sin darse a vuelta para que le vea ya que sus ojos aún caían las lagrimas no podía detenerlas) perdona te vine a levantar ya que el desayuno ya esta listo y ahora me siento mejor

Sakuya. Me alegro que estes mejor ñ.ñ Shizuku pero porque tu voz suena triste

Shizuku. No es nada tranquila ( cuando abre la puerta para salir)

Sakuya. (se fija en su pantalón de la silla pensando ya que entro a la habitación lo vio)Shizuku puedes venir un ratito porfavor

Shizuku. Ehh yo porque?

Sakuya. (Levantándose cojeando sin hacer quejidos para que no se de cuenta y la abraza por la espalda a Shizuku)

Dime que te pasa no te dije que confíes en mi quiero que me digas todo como yo te diría todo

Shizuku. Que mentirosa eres dime porque, porque! No me dijisteis que te lastimasteis

Sakuya. Lo siento! Enserio (dándole la vuelta para verle a la cara)no te enojes solo pensaba por tu seguridad en llevarte a casa sana y salva

Shizuku. Como dices que no me enoje no estoy enojada contigo sino conmigo mismo! Querías que este bien ver por mi seguridad y la tuya es importante sabes es tu vida

Sakuya. Jejeje.. si lo se es mi vida, pero piensa que fue una intuición o sentimiento que nació dentro de mi que no me puedo explicar bien

Shizuku. Intuición o sentimiento? No entiendo ah q t refieres

Sakuya. Mmm ahora q m acuerdo dijistes q el desayuno esta listo vamos a comer tengo hambre ñ.ñ

Shizuku. Hey! No me cambies de tema

Sakuya. Bueno cambiemos de tema, ya que nos llevamos un poco mejor porque no dejas de ser tan formal conmigo y yo contigo ehh..?

Shizuku. A q t refieres?

Sakuya. Bueno porque quiero que me llames como me llaman mis amigos saku-chan o como tu quieras pero no Sakuya ya que es muy formal

Shizuku. Sa.. sa..ku..ku-chan (sonrojándose)

Sakuya. Vamos inténtalo tu puedes ñ.ñ =)

Shizuku. Ok ok lo hare pero con una condición

Sakuya. Condición?

Shizuku. Si lo hare pero si tu me llamas shi-chan

Sakuya. Claro lo hare shi-chan -not problem ñ.ñ

Shizuku. Entonces desde hoy amigas jeje.. ok saku-chan

Sakuya. Ook bueno a comer a comer vamos shi-chan tengo hambre ñ.ñ :p (cojiendo la mano de shi-chan saliendo al comedor)

Shizuku. Tu y tu estado de humor no cambia jajja.. (tal gesto se sonrojo)

Sakuya. Jejej.. te equivocas si cambia la situación conociéndome más t daras cuenta

Shizuku. Entonces tenemos mucho tiempo por adelante ñ.ñ y ten cuidado al caminar ven te ayudo

...

Después de eso se llevaron mejor pero cada día que pasaban juntas shi-chan le ayudaba con el pie, las mellizas pasaban tiempo juntas sorprendidas del cambio de ambas hasta cuando se acabaron sus vacaciones y la estadia de estar juntas de nuevo, pero le dijo saku-chan a shi-chan que cuando decida irse a tokio la visitara que confiara en ella en cualquier cosa dándole un beso en la mejilla acto que se sonrojo más de lo habitual pero dejándole sin palabras..

Sakuya. Nos veremos algún día ñ.ñ

Shizuku. Puede q asi sea ñ.ñ

Fin del flashback...

...

... 

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

Kanade estaba en la universidad ya su receso cuando de pronto le llaman..

Sakura. Kanade sempai.!

Kanade. Ahh hola Sakuya m asustasteis y que haces aquí

Sakura. Aquí sempai conociendo la universidad ya como t dije me gustan las artes ñ.ñ

Kanade. Enserio que bien entonces parece que nos vamos a ver más seguido =) y por cierto como esta tu prima saku-chan

Sakura. Mi prima esta en la universidad viendo lo último ya que ya mismo comienza sus vacaciones y tiene que presentar unos proyectos

Kanade. Enserio si yo también ya mismo tengo vacaciones ñ.ñ

Sakura. Lo se kanade sempai por eso quería decirle si no es mucha molestia si quisiera salir conmigo las dos solas a la feria este fin de semana ya que falta 2 dias para el fin de semana y no tengo con quien ir ñ.ñ (poniendo un pucherito)

Kanade. A la feria este fin de semana y tu prima porque no puede invítala!

Sakura. Bueno si le dije hoy pero le llame por teléfono y me dijo que iba a estar ocupada el resto de la semana y q no podía vamos Kanade sempai yo quiero ir nunca eh ido

Kanade. Ok bueno ya que tampoco tengo q hacer mucho lo hare estaremos en contacto ñ.ñ

Sakura. Enserio Kanade sempai (abrazándole) me alegra enserio me alegra que hayas aceptado ya que tengo algo importante que decir alla en la feria ñ.ñ :3 O/O

Kanade. Vaya Sakura sabes que recién me doy cuenta tienes el mismo tamaño que tu prima

Sakura. Que mi prima? Porque lo mencionas

Kanade. Esq veras antes tu prima era muy apegada a mi como tipo obsesión jeje.. pero después que fuimos a un viaje a mi hogar cambio drásticamente su obsecion del 100% se hizo 0% y solo aveces cuando hablamos ahora esta normal jajaja... es medio raro mi hermanita creo que le hizo algo pero no le digo jajaja..

Sakura. Tu hermanita? cual tu hermanita que siempre hablas tu gemela

Kanade. No ella no, tengo otra hermana ella viene uno de estos días a estudiar aca en tokio ella es nuestra hermanita menor

Sakura. Vaya kanade sempai no lo sabia

Kanade. Uno d estos días voy a presentarte a mi hermanita cierto no conoces a mi hermana gemela tampoco solo a mi porque nos conocimos una vez por tu prima en una casa abierta que hizo la universidad

Sakura. Si es verdad jeje.. como pasa el tiempo bueno kanade sempai para no quitarte el tiempo mucho yo te escribo para donde reunirnos pero acuérdate sempai abra otro tiempo que me hagas conocer tus hermanas pero ese día solo las dos sip ñ.ñ

Kanade. Bueno pero no crees mejor si invitamos a más y las conoces y te llevas con ella

Sakura. Si me encantaría conocerlas pero... Esta bien puedes invitarlas T_T

Kanade. Bueno como va el día lo hare, pero si tu me dices que vaya sola contigo lo hare cumpliré mi palabra ñ.ñ

Sakura. Enserio que emoción soy tan feliz por eso te quiero tanto ñ.ñ (abrazandole y dándole un beso en la mejilla acto que hizo que kana-chan se sonrojara) bueno nos vemos ñ.ñ

Kanade. (Sorprendida y sonrojada aun) bueno nos vemos O/O

...

En eso Yukino estaba yendo a la casa ya que salio temprano teniendo en mente que hoy tiene que declararme asegurarme nuestro futuro juntas antes que alguien me la quite ya que ella siento que se detiene xq seria incesto, pero yo la necesito no solo como una hermana necesito besarla abrazarla cuando se me de la gana no me importa ni un pepino lo que piensan los demás pero yo estando con ella estoy seguro porque mi vida junto a ella seria muy feliz no podría vivir sin ella no puedo imaginarme ella con otra persona el tiempo es valioso no puedo perderlo ya que quiero estar mi tiempo desde hoy para adelante como lo hemos hecho juntas pero esta vez como novias

...

Después Kanade llegaba a la casa ya que sale tarde de la universidad pensaba que Yukino debe estar durmiendo como siempre cuando abre la puerta cuando de pronto el cuarto estaba con la luz apagadas y quería prenderlo porque no veía nada cuando escucha la voz de yuki-chan

Yukino. Kana-chan no prendas la luz porfavor..

Kanade. Porque no quieres que prenda, que pasa? Esq no veo nada yuki-chan

Yukino. (se le va acercando sin que se diera cuenta ya q x la luz d la entra a los dormitorios la puede ver Yukino a kanade y le coje la mano atrayéndole al cuarto) tranquila kana-chan confía en mi todo esta bien!

Kanade. Ok esta bien pero no entiendo aún!?

Yukino. Sabes kana-chan, ya no puedo esperar a que te decidas lo que sientes necesitaba darte un empujoncito ya que tu espera me lastima, kana-chan mis días contigo son felices pero yo no quiero ser solo tu hermana ..

Kanade. Pero q dices yuki-chan (cuando es callada x un beso)

Yukino. Kana-chan yo te amo y se que sientes lo mismo x mi

Kanade. Pero esq yuki-chan no puedo somos hermanas no puedo dejarme llevar lo que siento por ti nuestros padres lo verían mal

Yukino. Kana-chan lose, lose pero lo que siento por ti es amor y nada más q amor hace 3 años me besaste pero no me dejaste decir nada quería darte tiempo pero viendo que no decías nada y cuando tocaba el tema lo esquivabas lo que siento por ti no es ningún juego es sincero o lo que sientes tu por mi kana-chan es un juego no es sincero =(

Kanade. No yuki-chan lo que siento por ti es verdadero te amo eres como una princesa para mi a quien quiero proteger con mi vida, por ti daría lo que fuera pero oculto mis sentimientos no quiero que sufras ya que la sociedad esto lo ve asqueroso y en tu trabajo tendrías problemas

Yukino. A mi no me importa los demás de las personas solo me importas tu kana-chan, y mis padres a shi-chan podemos hablarlos juntas lo que sentimos estoy segura que comprenderán ellos quieren nuestra felicidad y si nuestra felicidad es estar juntas no es nada malo el amor que tengo por ti

Kanade. Yuki-chan crees q no eh pensado en eso pero me da miedo en que nos rechace no nos apoye ya que el dinero que nos da nuestros padres nos mantiene a las dos y en mis estudios aún y no quiero eso aún porque quiero estudiar como lo eh hecho para formar nuestro futuro juntas para siempre estar juntas no eres la única que la esta pasando mal crees q no eh pensado cuando estamos dormidas aveces mi cuerpo quiere abrazarte y besarte en muchos lugares mejor terminemos d hablar de este tema y prende la luz

Yukino. Kana-chan espera! Podemos estar juntas le podemos ocultar hasta mientras a nuestros padres lo que sentimos las dos, puedes abrazarme, besarme y hacer lo que quieras conmigo ya que mi cuerpo, corazón y alma reacciona con el tuyo y cuando estes lista podemos decirles a nuestros padres cuando acabes tu carrera pero yo te necesito conmigo ahora quiero sentirte hoy y siempre

Kanade. Yuki-chan estas segura que lucharas a mi lado me esperaras a decirles a nuestros padres cuando acabe mi carrera

Yukino. Espere por ti desde pequeña, pero hasta decirles a nuestros padres nuestra unión oficial a ellos porque no lo hacemos oficial nosotras justo ahora

Kanade. Ahora! Dices pero si no veo es nada solo siento tu mano junto a la mia y que estas junto a mi estas segura porque si lo estas no me detendría por nada entiendes eso!

Yukino. Kana-chan todo de mi te pertenece solo a ti como tu me perteneces solo a mi y a nadie más entiendes eso kana-chan (acercándose dándole un beso agarrándole por el cuello y acercándole a su cuerpo)

Kanade. Lo mismo digo me perteneces y no quiero que nadie te bese o te toque como lo hare hoy y desde ahora (sorprendida ya que yuki-chan estaba vestida con algo muy sencillo ya que sus manos se entre corrian en el cuerpo de kana-chan)

Yukino. Te amo mi kana-chan porque eres mia y nadie más hazme tuya xfavor

Kanade. Eres mía mi princesa (kana-chan le da un beso a yuki-chan)

Yukino. Soy toda tuya..

Cuando se funden en el beso de un beso tierno de dan un beso más apasionado cuando las manos de kana-chan van las caderas de yuki-chan queriéndole sentirle cerca a su amada le atrae más cerca cuando sus manos bajan a las nalgas de yuki-chan pasando sus manos dándole caricias y apretándole mientras su boca seguía en el tramite de besándola llevándole a la cama acostándola delicadamente en la cama poniéndose encima de kana-chan alcanzándole una blusita que tenia ella viendo sus hermosos senos bien formados poniendo su atención a uno de ellos chupándolos acto que yuki-chan gimiera y con su otra mano masajeándole después sube su cabeza por el cuello pasando sus lengua hasta atrás de la oreja chupandola y entre mordiendo acto que se le erizara la piel el cuerpo de yuki-chan se estremeció ya que kana-chan sin decirle nada parece que conoce todos sus puntos débiles y eso q todavía esta iniciando diciéndole Kanade a Yukino te amo hoy no me detendré mi princesa eres mía y solo mía y Yukino le dice soy tuya y de nadie más cuando kana-chan baja besando su vientre y sigue bajando hasta encontrar su parte más intima le quita la mini falda y su interior cuando ve lo como lo tiene rosadito y mojadito cuando se acerca y pasa su lengua por el clítoris chupándole mordiéndole y escuchando los gemidos de yuki-chan la enciende más, cuando ve que esta más mojada de lo normal sube a los pechos de yuki-chan besándolos mientras sus manos sigue jugando con su parte baja cuando decide introducir los dos dedos suavemente y lentamente ya que es la primera vez de yuki-chan le salio un quejido y gemidos que fueron callados por los labios de kana-chan y siguiendo introducción más adentro rompiendo el himen de yuki-chan sigue con el beso apasionado estando dentro de su princesa mirándole a los ojos de yuki-chan con ternura viendo su entrega de amor hacia ella y yuki-chan con su mano acerca a mejillas de su amada viéndole con sus ojos de amor su cara sonrojada y entre agotada diciéndole Te Amo y siempre dándole una sonrisa en su cara a su amada kana-chan al ver tal gesto lindo que hace le besa tiernamente sin hacer dejar de soltar sus manos en la parte intima de su princesa diciéndole entre besos Yo también te amo mi princesa diciéndole eso aprovecha en hacerlo más fuerte haciéndolo jugando con su punto G dentro de su amada cuando en eso le oye gemir más a su princesa estando en el climax de AHHH! Su ultimas palabras en pleno acción

Kana-chan saca sus dedos dentro de su princesa diciéndole estas bien princesa y yuki-chan entre cansancio le dice estoy bien estoy tan feliz de ser tuya de oir tus palabras de amor =D O/O

Acercándose al pecho de su amada y kana-chan abraza a su princesa dándole un beso en su cabeza cuando en eso se van se separa lentamente de yuki-chan sacándose la ropa que tenia puesta cuando en su espalda siente los pechos de yuki-chan ya que ella se levanto viéndole a su amada quitándose la ropa y le dice quiero más kana-chan en eso le besa el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndole estremecer a su amada ya que es uno de los puntos débiles de ella también, en eso kana-chan se da la vuelta diciéndole y quien a dicho mi princesa que esto a acabado esto solo fue el inicio ñ.ñ y kana-chan le dice entonces ven por mi en eso kana-chan le besa apasionadamente frotando sus pechos desnudos poniéndose encima de su princesa en eso yuki-chan se acerca poniendo sus manos alrededor de ella por su cuello de su amada dándole un beso y kana-chan aprovecha uniendo sus partes intimas y moviéndose suavemente después fuertemente aumentando sus movimientos de cadera en eso se ven los ojos y se besan de nuevo y kana-chan juega con su cuello con su boca pasando su lengua por su oído haciendo excitar más a yuki-chan en eso yuki-chan con tanto placer no puede sopartarlo y se bota en la cama gimiendo más cuando en eso rodea con sus piernas las caderas de kana-chan para sujetarla más a ella, en eso kana-chan se agacha un poquito para besarlos los suaves senos de su princesa jugando con su lengua chupándolos mordisquiandolos en uno con el otro su mano rodea el pezón del seno de su amada apretándolos suavemente cuando más lo hacia con los senos d su princesa yuki-chan y kana-chan estaban al limite llegando al climax con un orgasmo mutuo diciendo el nombre de cada una.

En eso kana-chan del cansancio descansa en los pechos de su amada un rato hasta que recuperen el aliento las dos,

Yukino. Wow.. mi amor no pensé que fueras tan buena parece que tuvieras full experiencia o si lo hicistes kana-chan (tomando su barbilla para que le mire a los ojos)

Kanade. Ni yo lo creía jejej.. pero que dices mi princesa yo nunca eh querido hacerlo con nadie y solo hacerlo contigo mi corazón y cuerpo te pertenece ñ.ñ

Yukino. Perdón amor es solo que fuisteis tan buena siendo nuestra primera vez que me es difícil creerlo y yo también mi corazón y mi cuerpo te pertenecen

Kanade. Jeje.. Tranquila amor esq solo me guie por mis instintos de pensar en solo en ti en ese momento que tu cuerpo era como una joya para mi cuando lo veía y mis manos solo seguían mis besos querían besarte más y más mi cuerpo tenerte cada vez más cerca no me lo puedo explicar

Yukino. Pero que te digo eres la mejor mi amor mi primera vez y todas mi veces serán tuya kana-chan ñ.ñ dándole un beso en la boca

Kanade. Lo mismo digo mi princesa que tal si dormimos juntas como siempre

Yukino. Si pero esta vez quiero dormir siempre contigo como lo hemos hecho pero quiero que me abraces cada noche sentir tu calor es lo que me hace sentir mejor ñ.ñ

Kanade. Lo hare mi princesa hoy y siempre dándole un beso pero déjame terminar organizar unas cosas que tengo que presentar mañana

Yukino. Tranquila amor aquí te espero

En eso kana-chan prende la luz coje su maletín y se acerca al escritorio y comienza a organizar unos trabajos que tiene que llevar para mañana ya que tenia que tener todo listo para mañana ya todo listo se acerca a la cama y le ve a su princesa con unos ojos de amor más que nunca

Yukino. Que pasa amor

Kanade. Nada es solo que eres muy hermosa (acercándose a su princesa dándole un beso tierno)

Yukino. (sonrojada) tu también eres hermosa mi amor

Kanade. Si si (se junta cerca de ella tapándose con la cobija), pero tu para mi eres más hermosa ook

Yukino. Te Amo tanto eres tan linda en decir cosas asi me sonrojas: 3

Kanade. Jeje.. Siempre lo serás mi princesa (cogiéndole de la cintura atrayéndola hacia ella dándole un besito en la frente)

Yukino. (Sonrojada) ñ.ñ soy tan feliz una parte de mi sueño de estar asi contigo se esta cumpliendo ñ.ñ

Kanade. Una parte? Y el resto no soy lo suficiente para ti princesa

Yukino. No quise decirlo de ese modo y para mi eres mi todo kana-chan no lo dudes nunca es solo que ...

Kanade. Que..? mi princesa

Yukino. Que el resto de mi sueño es tener hijos contigo dar yo a luz a tus hijos ser la madre de tus hijos y ser tu esposa se que suena absurdo pero es la verdad es lo que siento mejor olvida lo q dije y duermamos

Kanade. No es una tontería mi princesa por mi lo haría te haría mi esposa y decirles a todos q eres mía y solo mía y tener muchos hijos contigo tener un hijo que salio de una parte tuya me encantaría la idea pero yo no puedo soy mujer lamento no poder hacerlo

Yukino. No mi amor si podemos, veras la tecnología y la ciencia de ahora avanza cada día más y se pueden tener hijos aunque seamos del mismo género ya han habido parejas con sus bebes porque se hacen un tratamiento amor si podemos puedo dar a luz a un hijo tuyo ñ.ñ

Kanade. Vaya eso no lo sabia, increíble puedo tener hijos contigo que noticia más feliz me dices me alegra tanto pero mi princesa ahora no podemos tener hijos estamos muy jóvenes

Yukino. Porque no ahora ya tenemos 23 años kana-chan

Kanade. Por mi lo haría ya! Ese tratamiento pero necesito estudiar y trabajar un buen tiempo para poder defendernos solas sin ayuda de nuestros padres y si viene el bebe antes arruinaría mis planes quiero darle lo mejor a nuestros hijos y darte lo mejor más o menos serian 4 años máximo

Yukino. Tanto tiempo T_T, esta bien esperare ese tiempo para tener hijos contigo ñ.ñ

Kanade. Gracias mi princesa esto lo hago por nuestro bien mi princesa ya falta poco para que acabe mi carrera luego que trabaje ahorrare para tener nuestra casa y comodidades para las dos y nuestros bebes cuando lo tengamos ñ.ñ

Yukino. Entonces te ayudare ya que tengo ahorrado bastante de lo que eh trabajado ya que no lo eh gastado por pensar en nuestro futuro estando juntas

Kanade. No mi princesa sigue ahorrando ese dinero sip! Confía en mi

Yukino. Pero porque? Yo quiero ayudar a construir nuestro futuro

Kanade. No se mi princesa puedes llamarlo intuición pero tienes que guardarlo presiento que algún día lo necesitaremos o algo es medio raro lo se por eso te digo confía en mi

Yukino. Esta bien mi amor confiare en ti! Pero el tratamiento como dices en 4 años quieres tener hijos conmigo el tratamiento demora como 2 años en hacer funcionamiento asi que en dos años hare una cita médica ok mi amor

Kanade. Ok mi amor pero voy contigo no quiero que vayas sola

Yukino. Gracias mi amor, desde hoy comenzara nuestra relación de pareja ñ.ñ

Kanade. Perdóname mi princesa perdóname enserio eh olvidado decirte esto pero quisieras ser mi novia, mi futura esposa y la madre de mis hijos mi princesa

Yukino. O/O (sonrojada) jejeje.. :3 lo dices justo ahora pero claro que acepto soy toda tuya

Kanade. Y yo soy toda tuya (dándole un beso)

De tanta felicidad las dos se duermen en un profundo sueño abrazadas cálidamente

...

...

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto Shizuku estaba parada en en la puerta de salida de pasajeros esperando a Sakuya cuando se sorprende a ver a alguien que se baja de un hermoso carro negro con el pelo plateado

Sakuya. Vaya que suerte en verte rápido jeje.. pensé que tendría que buscar bastante para encontrarte

Shizuku. (tartamuniando) Sa.. Saku-chan eres tu?! (sorprendida)

Sakuya. Ehh? Claro que soy yo shi-chan no te acuerdas de mi ñ.ñ

Shizuku. Si me acuerdo es solo que estas full cambiada estas más alta que yo

Sakuya. Ehh debe ser porque soy mayor que ti pues jajaja..

Shizuku. Si debe ser eso cuando t conoci casi tenias mi tamaño y ahora estas más alta o el mismo tamaño que mi hermanas

Sakuya. Si pues eh crecido un poco más ñ.ñ jejej.. :p

Shizuku. Un poco no diría yo?! Jajaja.. bastante diria jeje..

Sakuya. Puede ser vamos te ayudo con la maletas (cojiendo sus maletas y haciéndole entrar al auto y poniendo sus maletas a la puerta trasera del automóvil

Shizuku. Gracias ñ.ñ (pensando aún que esta más hermosa su mirada con sus ojos celeste que le encantaba su pelo plateado le encantaba ver esos detalles d ella pero se asombraba lo alta que era para mirarla tenia que alzar la mirada)

Sakuya. Bueno vamos a mi casa a dejar la maletas o donde quieras ir dime hoy estoy a tu servicio ñ.ñ

Shizuku. Etto.. vamos donde tu quieras ir ya que igualmente desde hoy viviré aquí en tokio un largo largo tiempo y lugares para ver tendre la posibilidad sin limites ñ.ñ donde me quieres llevar

Sakuya. Bueno vamos a un lugar para divertirte y luego descansas en mi casa o te puedo llevar donde tus hermanas

Shizuku. Ya te dije que hoy quiero pasarlo contigo asi que vamos ñ.ñ

Sakuya. Okk jeje..

En eso van en el auto las dos en el auto contándose lo que han vivido después de la ultima vez q se vieron y entre risas y miradas discretas q se entre miraban al sacar a la luz un sonrojo leve en sus caras

Sakuya. Sabes saku-chan ahí un lugar donde te quiero llevar primero, quería llevarte a ese lugar el primer dia que llegaras es mi lugar favorito que dices..

Shizuku. Claro me encanta la idea ñ.ñ y como es?

Sakuya. Ya lo conocerás estamos cerca y por cierto dime estas saliendo con alguien ahora

Shizuku. Ehh..? yoo..

Sakuya. Si tu ajajja..! quien mas esta alado mio ahorita jajaja..!

Shizuku. Si es que solo me sorprende q me lo preguntes lo siento

Sakuya. Ahh lo siento no pensé.. lo siento no t preguntare cosas asi nunca mas

Shizuku. No tranquis ñ.ñ me puedes preguntar lo que sea es solo que me soprendio nadie me ha preguntado eso

Sakuya. Ahh enserio soy la primera creo q m sentiré alagada jajaja..

Shizuku. Saku-chann! (sonrojada) pero te contestare la pregunta y no, no estoy saliendo con nadie ahora solo estoy esperando la persona ideal

Sakuya. Enserio no estas saliendo con nadie increíble si eres tan hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro

Shizuku. Eso crees! (sonrojada) y por cierto tu estas saliendo con alguien ahora?

Sakuya. Si lo creo porque tengo ojos y veo lo q veo te lo digo jajaj..! ehh yo?! No por ahora no!

Shizuku. Noo. ( aliviada) pero tu dijistes que te gustaba alguien

Sakuya. Jejej.. no me crees bueno esq veras a mi me encanta esa persona q te mencione pero no le he dicho lo que siento todavía

Shizuku. Y porque no lo has hecho tienes miedo?

Sakuya. Bueno si en una parte tengo miedo que me rechace, pero eso no es el problema esq veras yo eh querido decirle en persona

Shizuku. Que vive lejos de aquí..?

Sakuya. Bueno si vivía lejos ahora no

Shizuku. (pensando vivía lejos y ahora no, no será q esta hablando d mi podrá ser :3 O/O)

Y se puede saber quien es? (pensando tengo se saberlo si es mi sospecha q soy yo seria la mujer mas feliz)

Sakuya. Claro..! hey mira ya llegamos ñ.ñ

Shizuku. Heyy..! no me cambies el tema

Sakuya. No te estoy cambiando de tema y porque quieres saber

Shizuku. Bueno.. yo tenia curiosidad

Sakuya. Bueno te lo dire pero ven bajemonos del carro tienes que mirar esto es una hermosa vista aprovechando q ahora esta con el sol atardeciendo esta mas hermosa ven te abro la puerta ñ.ñ

Shizuku. Ehh.. claro

Sakuya. Bueno pero primero cierra los ojos sip!

Shizuku. Pero me voy a caer!

Sakuya. Confía en mi yo te tendré no te caerás y si te caes te caes conmigo jajajaj..

Shizuku. Ook (sonrojada)

En eso ella cierra los ojos y Sakuya le coje la mano levantándole del asiento

Sakuya. Pero me asegurare que no veas (le tapa los ojos con sus manos)

Shizuku. Que mala yo no haría trampa jaaj.. (sonrojada)

Sakuya. Si pero me tenia q asegurar jajaj.. vamos sigue mis pasos ñ.ñ

Shizuku. Claro (sonrojada) (pensando se sentía segura alado de ella todavía no a perdido ese sentimiento de aquella vez)

Sakuya. Bueno te presento mi lugar favorito eres la primera persona que traigo aquí ñ.ñ (sacándole las manos) ahora puedes abrir los ojos

(Shizuku pensando soy la primera persona q trajo aquí O/O)

Cuando mira un hermoso atardecer con un pasaje donde se ve la ciudad entre las montañas ya que Sakuya le llevo fueras de la ciudad

Sakuya. Que tal te gusto es hermoso ñ.ñ

Shizuku. Si es hermoso nunca eh visto algo asi gracias por traerme aquí

Sakuya. Si este lugar lo conoci cuando no quería saber nada de la ciudad universidad, etc aquí me ralajo pensando en alguien muy especial para mi

Shizuku. Es muy bello seguro esa persona especial para ti le encantara (se siente fatal por dentro)

Sakuya. Bueno si te acuerdas q t dije q esa persona vivía lejos de mi y quería decirle en persona y yo vengo aveces aquí para relajarme y pensar en esa persona especial q te digo me imagino cosas como vivir juntas todos los días y darle tanto cariño y amor por todos los días que me eh aguantado en tenerla cerca de mi

Shizuku. Bueno m hace feliz q t guste esa chica pero vámonos si comienzo tener frio y estoy cansada (dándose la vuelta y sin querer le salieron unas lagrimas)( queriendo evitar lo que sigue de la conversación ya no quería saber quien era, quería evitarse el tema para no morirse de tristeza escuchando todo lo hermoso que dice refiriéndose a otra chica que no soy yo!)

Sakuya. Espera! Porfavor (cojiendole del hombro y abrazandole por la espalda) por favor dejame terminar lo que iba a decir si escuchame

Shizuku. Esta bien dime!

Sakuya. (dándole la vuelta)pero que! Porque lloras shi-chan

Shizuku. No estoy llorando es solo que el viento es medio fuerte aca y me entro polvo a los ojos y eso es todo

Sakuya. Ahh eso era pero q raro el viento no esta fuerte!

Shizuku. Ya t dije q fue el viento

Sakuya. Ya ya tranquila entendí jeje.. ese carácter tuyo me encanta sabias

Shizuku. Ya cállate!(sonrojada)

Sakuya. Shi-chan bueno seguire lo que te estaba diciendo en conclucion esa chica q estado esperando todos los días, tenerla cerca de mi cada rato y que solo este lugar me dije a traería a esa chica especial para mi shi-chan esa chica especial para mi eres tu, tu eres mi chica ideal a ti es a quien yo quiero, yo amo eres todo para mi me eh enamorado de ti cuando fui de viaje con tus hermanas tu eres lo que ocupa mi mente noche y dia pensando en darte lo mejor y me harias la chica mas feliz del mundo si quisieras ser mi novia por eso te traje aquí primero quería declararme y decirte todo lo que siento que dices shi-chan

Shizuku. O/O (sonrojadisima con lagrimas de alegría en los ojos) saku-chan... saku-chan yo.. yoo..

Sakuya. Lo siento no quería incomodarte, no pensé que te disgustaría la idea lo siento en verdad olvidemos lo que paso hoy perdón pero no llores ... (cuando es interrumpida)

Shizuku. Eres una Tonta! No estoy llorando porque me disgustes estoy llorando de felicidad

Sakuya. O.o eso quiere decir..

Shizuku. Que si saldría contigo porque yo también te amo y nunca pienses que me disgustaría la idea de tenerte cerca de mi y esa idea me encanta, me encanta estar cerca de ti yo también quería decirte lo que siento pero tenia miedo ya que decias que te gustaba alguien y tenia miedo q estarías con otra que no sea yo!

Sakuya. Perdón no quería hacerte sentirte asi

Shizuku. No tranquila..

Sakuya. (en eso le coje la quijada) entonces desde ahora eres mi novia y solo mia!

Shikuku. Si soy tu novia y tu mia y de nadie mas ya que no dejare que ninguna chica te vacile ni por chiste porque t advierto soy una chica celosa ñ.ñ

Sakuya. Jajajja.. no cambias mi amor teniéndote a ti, porque quería tener a alguien mas cerca mio si tu eres la que me llena de felicidad y estas en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón nunca lo haría te sere fiel hasta el final

Shizuku. Amor! Me dijistes amor!

Sakuya. Claro eres mi amor que no te gusta la idea que te diga asi

Shizuku. No es eso no pienses eso es solo que me emociono bastante

Sakuya. ñ.ñ bueno shi-chan desde ahora te tienes q acostumbrar porque desde ahora en adelante dire las palabras que quiere decir mi corazón mi amor, mi vida, mi corazón jeje.. ñ.ñ

Shizuku. TE AMOOO tanto me hace feliz todo lo que dices

Sakuya. bueno mi vida tu eres la q me hace mas feliz haber aceptado ser mi novia te hare la mujer mas feliz del mundo y tu estando a mi lado sere la mujer mas feliz del mundo no tienes idea lo feliz que estoy

Shizuku. Si lo se amor siento lo mismo que tu..

Sakuya.(le coje de nuevo la barbilla con la mano derecha y con la izquierda la pone su mano en la cintura de su amada para sentirle mas cerca)

Te amo mi vida.. (diciendo eso le da un tierno beso)

En el beso que Shizuku se sonroja por la acción que hace Sakuya ya que se sorprendió y sintiendo los labios de su novia y sentir la suavidad de ellos cuando pensando ambas que ese es el primer beso que dan cerrando su relación que tienen de ahora en delante de novias

Shizuku.(sonrojada) yo también mi amor

Sakuya. bueno mi amor vamos yendo a la casa o como quieres que lo diga nuestra casa

Shizuku. Nuestra casa Amor solo estamos de novias no casadas jajaj..!

Sakuya. amor claro que se comienza como novias luego esposas que no sabias jajajaja...

Shizuku. (sonrojada) bueno si pero esq..

Sakuya. amor contigo no estoy saliendo por ser pasajera contigo quiero algo serio eres el amor de mi vida o parece que yo no tanto para ti

Shizuku. No, no pienses eso eso solo que me sorprende al q digas nuestra casa.

Sakuya. claro nuestra ahí donde vamos a vivir juntas

Shizuku. Y tus padres?

Sakuya. mis padres saben quien me gusta y respetan mis desiciones pero ahora están de viaje pero quieren conocerte ya que hablado de ti mucho con ellos jajaj.. lo siento ya t presente con ellos sin q t dieras cuenta esq hablar de ti me emociona jajajaj..

Shizuku.(sonrojadisima)

Sakuya. bueno amor vamos yendo ya que esta de noche y no quiero q te resfrié ñ.ñ

Shizuku. Claro :3

En eso cojen el auto y se dirijen a la casa que van a vivir las dos juntas

En eso llegan y Shizuku se quedo durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto ya que estaba cansada de tantas emociones y cansancio juntas cuando abre la puerta de su amada Sakuya la coje en sus brazos y la lleva al cuarto de invitados ya que Shizuku estaba que no sintió que la cargaban ni nada

En eso Sakuya la deja en el cuarto de invitados y arropa poniendo y se va del cuarto a traer sus maletas dejándole en la habitación en eso cierra la habitación despacito para q no se levante y se va a su cuarto

...

...

Al dia siguiente

Sakuya. Buenos días princesa dormilona ñ.ñ

En eso Shizuku intenta levantarse sorprendiéndose que se quedo bien dormida ni se acordó a que hora se dormio

Shizuku. No puede ser me quede dormida lo siento, pero como llegue hasta aquí

Sakuya. Ahh bueno te traje cargando esta aquí y ahí están las maletas ven desayuna te prepare el desayuno ñ.ñ

Shizuku. O.O me trajistes hasta aca gracias O/O

Sakuya. No hay problema, mientras este yo te cuidare y velare x ti en cualquier situación ñ.ñ

Shizuku. Cuando vas a dejar de ser tan romantica cuando hablas asi m encanta ablandas mi corazón

Sakuya. Como no voy hablar asi mi princesa es solo que estoy tan feliz que seas mi novia

Shizuku. Yo también soy feliz ser tu novia.! Ehh espera q dijistes Princesa..!

Sakuya. Ehh si porque?

Shizuku. Como porque yo no soy ninguna princesa

Sakuya. Claro q lo eres con esa carita dormilona duermes como toda una princesa ñ.ñ

Shizuku. (sonrojada) mi cara.. O/O

Sakuya. Claro bueno mi princesa o mi amor =D aquí esta el desayuno ven come (le pone la mesita con la comida preparada)

Shizuku. Gracias! pero No vas a comer?

Sakuya. No mi amor quería comer contigo mira vez este es mi desayuno y este es el tuyo ñ.ñ

Shizuku. Wow! Es bastante me trajistes bastante nose si alcanzare a comer aunque tu porción es mas que grande que el mio

Sakuya. Si amor tu amorcito come mucho ajajajaj... ñ.ñ

Shizuku. Vaya mi amor te vas a engordar si comes mucho ejej.. pero aunque estes gordita yo te seguiré amando

Sakuya. Y yo a ti mi princesa! Pero oie yo no engordare

Shizuku. Ehh segura jajaja.. ya t vere en los pasos de los años jajajaj..

Sakuya. Jajaja.. entonces te engordare conmigo para estar iguales mi vida ñ.ñ

Shizuku. No yo no quiero engordar, porque si engordo luego no me miraras con amor perderás interés por mi y t conseguirás otra y no quiero eso! Pero yo te quiero gordita para que me pertenezcas solo a mi!

Sakuya. Hay mi amor yo no me enamore de tu figura yo me enamore de ti por tu forma de ser y tu figura es el segundo plato el primero son los sentimientos y no te cambiaria por nadie del mundo mi princesa ñ.ñ recuérdalo siempre sip

Shizuku. Segura! =D veras no lo olvidare nunca y yo también lo se me enamore de ti por tu forma de ser conmigo y tu color de cojos y cabello me encantan me cautivaron :3 :3 O/O

Sakuya. Ahh vaya mi princesa le encanta mis ojos y cabello pues no eres la única a mi también me encanta tus ojos tu cabello tu sonrisa tus celos tus enojos me encanta todo de ti!

Shizuku. Enserio.. O/O

Sakuya. Sip mi princesa, ah cierto mi princesa que quieres hacer hoy dime ñ.ñ

Shizuku. Ehh nose q quieres hacer dime algo que te guste quiero conocerte mas y mas

Sakuya. Lo que me gusta, bueno mi amor aparte de pasar tiempo contigo me gusta ver películas pero me van a encantar mas si las veo contigo ñ.ñ

Shizuku. Enserio Amor te gusta ver películas a mi también =)

Sakuya. Enserio mi amor ya pues esta decidido vamos a ver pelis! Hoy ñ.ñ

Shizuku. Bueno mi amor..

Sakuya. Cierto amor tienes q ir con tus hermanas, pero yo quiero que estes mas tiempo conmigo mas tiempo asi q no se mi amor pero les contare q te amo tanto que te secuestre conmigo y vives ahora conmigo jaja.. q dices mi princesa

Shizuku. Cierto me había olvidado de mis hermanas pasar tiempo contigo me hace olvidar el resto del mundo, secuestrarme dices jajaja..q tal una mejor idea si vamos las dos y le decimos que estamos saliendo

Sakuya. No me parece una mala idea pero la mia de secuestrarte creo q era mejor jajaaj.. es broma es broma ya que me estoy robando a su hermanita menor para que me ame y amarla con todo mi amor

Shizuku. Hay mi amor aveces dices cosas jajajaja.. pero tu ya me robastes

Sakuya. Ya t robe? Ehh

Shizuku. Si robasteis mi corazón mi amor

Sakuya. Y tu el mio (dándole un beso en los labios)

Shizuku. Bueno veamos una peli ya que tenemos q estar en el departamento de mis hermanas en la tarde

Sakuya. Tranquila amor donde quieres verla aquí o en mi cuarto, mejor vamos a mi cuarto alla tengo la televisión mas grande es como estar en un cine jajaaj.. como dicen cine en casa :p

Shizuku. Hay amor ni m dejastes decidir pero esta bien vamos ñ.ñ

Sakuya. Ahh lo siento esq recién m acorde y alla tengo mis películas

Shizuku. Bueno vamos...

En eso Sakuya le coge de la mano y le guía a su habitación para ver la película

...

...

CONTINUARA


	5. Chapter 5

Sakuya la pasaba bien con su amada aun no se creía que ella sentía lo mismo todo era un sueño pero la realidad se acercaba decirle a sus futuras cuñadas que quiere ser la novia de su hermanita pequeña aunque sabia muy bien que podía decirle a su princesa que pudiera vivir un romance secreto pero ella no quería eso deseaba amar sin miedo y restricciones pensando eso se dirigen donde su futuras cuñadas para darles las noticias y tener el permiso al menos cuando se dirigen a la residencia en donde vivian ellas se acerca donde su amada

-Amore permite hablar con ellas primero

-Lo siento querida pero esto lo haremos las dos

-No puedo acerté cambiar de opinión?

-tu que crees – mirándola con su sonrisa de desafío

-ok ya entendí – mirando esa mirada que le mando cuando escuchan una voz a su espalda que no era de ellas

-Shi-chan!? – una voz familiar

 **-** Yuki-neechan sorpresa – abrazándola

-se supone que ibas a viajar hoy te íbamos a ver en el aeropuerto mas tarde

-es que les quería dar una sorpresa y decirles algo por eso le pedí ayuda a saku-chan

-gracias por las molestias saku-chan – viendo a la peli plateada

-no hay problema – sonriendo la mencionada

-bueno entren al departamento kana-chan está en sus clases llega más tarde – abriendo la puerta conversaban de todo un poco y les servia un poco de galletas que le dieron de su trabajo cuando shizuku le adelanta el tema ya quería la ayuda de su hermana para poder convencer a su otra hermana que es más sobreprotectora

\- Yuki-neechan tenemos que decirte algo y quiero que me ayudes en convencerle a Kana-neechan – agarrando la mano a su novia

-vaya ya era hora – mirando las manos agarradas

-Como!? – las dos novias desconcertadas

-pues desde el viaje hace tiempo en la casa de nuestros padres me di cuenta de esa chispa entre ustedes

-y Kana-neechan también lo sabe?

-pues sabes muy bien que kana-chan es difícil notar esas cosas piensa que es solo es amistad – recordando como es su kanade – pero me alegro por ustedes y estoy segura que kana-chan también lo estará

-gracias neechan estoy muy feliz de que aceptes mi noviazgo con shi-chan la – cuando es interrumpida por un sonido desde la puerta

-Que! – una furiosa kanade – que dijiste shi-chan creo haber escuchado mal – viendo como todas estaban sorprendidas por lo enojada que ella estaba

-yuki-chan no era la manera que te enteraras asi pero yo amo a shi-chan con todo mi corazón – levantándose sakuya de su asiento

-espero que estes bromeando lo que estes diciendo que mi hermanita contigo que ni tiene aun los 18 años!

-kana-chan tranquila – yendo donde ella para agarrarle la mano cosa que ella la esquiva

-y espero que tu yuki-chan no estes de acuerdo en esto – mirándole furiosamente también

-kana-chan tienes que entender que – intento hablar a su amada

-Eh dicho que no que se te paso por la cabeza en salir con mi hermanita ni teniendo la mayoría de edad, ¡no lo permitiré!

\- kana-neechan yo le amo no nos hagas esto por favor – llorando

-tranquila amor – abrazándola sakuya

-alejate de ella saku-chan antes que me olvide que eres mi amiga porque no respondo – advirtió kanade

-no lo hare – mirándole

-Kana –neechan por favor no nos hagas esto, se que soy menor de edad pero como te sentirías que te alejen de ti a la persona que has amado y te cambio tu mundo de tristeza a alegría

-esta bien les dare una oportunidad a ese amor – suspirando pesadamente – ya que eres menor de edad y si ustedes llaman a esto amor les pondré a prueba tu – mirando a sakuya – no podras llevártela a tu casa a solas ella como siendo menor de edad se queda a cargo nuestro pero podras saliendo con ella, la respetaras si me entero que te sobrepasastes con ella yo te mato entendistes y si salen saldrán hasta cierto horario – mirando a ambas – que deciden

-lo hare – mirando a kanade una decidida sakuya – la respetare no hare nada de eso hasta que sea mayor de edad

-no hables de eso que me haces doler la cabeza y el estómago de solo pensar que mi hermanita tiene novia – sosteniendo su cabeza – entonces dicho esto veremos cómo va su amor en estos 4 años y atendiendo a mi advertencia si no la causa será tu vida

-no les defraudare yo amo a shi-chan – abrazando a su amada

-gracias neechan – una feliz shizuku sabiendo que les está dando la oportunidad a ese amor

-bueno y tus maletas shi-chan – cruzándose de brazos

-en la casa de sakuya

-ah no querida hermanita tu te quedas vivir aquí ya dije y como el departamento es chico veré uno más grande para tu comodidad pero ya eh dicho asi que anda a ver tu maleta y pobre de ti que te demores – dándole chance que se despidan pero no tanto

-esta bien neechan ya vengo – sonriendo

Cuando ve que esa pareja se va se va a sentar en el mueble cuando yukino la sigue

-kana-chan porque fuiste duras con ellas

-ahora no quiero hablar me tienes decepcionada yuki-chan como esperes que acepte asi a la ligera es nuestra hermanita y agradece que les di chance hasta que ella cumpla su mayoría de edad

-porque me dices eso – poniéndose triste

-ya dije no quiero hablar Yukino – pronunciando su nombre completo lo hace cuando esta enojada con ella

-pues yo si

-que no entiendes como vas a aceptar asi a la ligera que nuestra hermanita quiera estar con un noviazgo con alguien mayor que ella carajo que tienes en la cabeza sabes cómo nos da el calor del momento a veces y sabrá Dios que avances querrán ellas al poco tiempo siendo aún una nena, y asi quieres tener hijos conmigo que al novio o novia que aparezca tu aceptes aun siendo mayores y ellos solo quieren el postre de nuestro retoño que tengamos - una enojada kanade – me voy a buscar mejor departamentos

\- no lo pensé asi – una yukino llorando en el piso viendo donde su amada salió del cuarto – kana-chan tiene razón es muy joven pero al menos les dio un chance hubiera pensado que hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad – mejor le cocinare su comida favorita para que se le pase un poco el enojo

…

En otro lugar las actuales novias conversaban en el auto

-Tranquila shi-chan pasaremos esta prueba y demostraremos que lo nuestro va ser duradero daremos lo mejor

-Si Sakuya demostraremos a mis hermanas que lo nuestro es amor se que soy menor y tu tienes mas experiencia en muchas cosas pero..

-no te preocupes por esas pequeñeces son cosas que se aprenden con el tiempo y si es mucho tiempo lo que siento por ti esperare mas porque eres la única que mi corazón exige

-a mi también la mayoría del tiempo pienso en ti

-yo también querida, ya mande un mensaje a los sirvientes que este lista tu maleta para retirarla e ir rápido a la casa de tus hermanas porque no pienso fallar en nada en demostrarles de lo que soy capaz por ti

-gracias mi Sakuya aunque quería estar contigo mas tiempo

-yo también amor pero si me comporto bien tendre pase libre lo presiento – sonriéndole

-muy segura estas

-tenlo por seguro querida

….

-carajo no puedo creer que todo esto este pasando debe ser un castigo por estar saliendo con mi hermana gemela que mi hermanita salga con alguien mayor se que sakuya no es mala persona pero es una pervertida y mi hermanita es pura comparada con ella Ay mi Dios mejor ni pensar en lo que pasara. Si mis padres se enteran se decepcionaran y son capaz de culparme a mi por todo lo que pasa porque yuki-chan me siguió hasta aca pensaran que le di el ejemplo a shi-chan son capaz de matarme por ser mala hija y pervertir a mis hermanas Dios que eh hecho – mirando el cielo aun caminando por el parque para distraer su mente de todo lo que pasa – será mejor reparar mi error antes que se agrande pero yo amo a yuki-chan pero me segué mi amor por ella me olvide que es mi hermana tengo que solucionar todo esto se que me odiara yukino pero es mi culpa que haya dejado que todo esto avance – secando sus lagrimas – tengo que reparar mi error de este amor…

-Hey kana-chan que haces acá en el parque con este frio intenso sin un abrigo apropiado – regañándola

-eh tu que haces por aca – cambiando de tema

-no me cambies de tema muchachita

-Ok lo siento me olvide del abrigo pero ya iba a regresar a mi casa

-y por donde vives – cruzándose de brazos

-ya sabes donde sakura – imitando el gesto de su amiga

-exacto si sabes que esta cerca tu casa tienes que ir a ver tu abrigo o te resfriaras y luego no podras ir a nuestra cita este fin de semana

-ah preocupada por mi salud porque te deje plantada – sonriéndole – puedes estar tranquila iría aunque este con la moquera y la voz ronca

-muy chistosita y tu crees que yo te dejare salir asi te regresaría a tu casa para que te recuperes pero tienes que prevenir estas cosas

-ok lo siento no volverá a pasar – subiendo las manos

-mas te vale – sonriendo – y ahora si cambiando de tema como asi estas por aquí

-bueno pues quería caminar un poquito ya que quería relajarme ya que tengo que presentar un proyecto que estoy haciendo – mintiendo un poquito

-enserio quiero verlo

-luego te enseñare pero ahora no

-ohh que pena lo esperare con ansias – haciendo puchero

-vaya eres linda haciendo esos pucheros te pareces a esos cachorros… - cuando la interrumpen

-me acabas de decir cachorra – cruzándose de brazos

-ehh quería decir que mira esos cachorros del otro lado – señalando a una pareja con sus perritos

-safatela senpai

-ah pero que frio mejor me voy al departamento nos vemos sakura – queriendo dar la vuelta

-Oh no de esta no te la safas querida senpai – sosteniéndole el brazo – por aquí esta mi carro ahí tengo un abrigo de repuesto se este se mancha de pintura asi que podemos conversar – sonriéndole

-Esta bien – agachando la cabeza

-asi me gusta mi senpai obediente – sonriendo

-no abuses – haciendo puchero

-claro que no – guiándole a donde esta su carro agarrando el brazo de kanade suavemente

…

En eso las recientes novias llegaron al departamento de las hermanas de shi-chan pero se encontraron con yukino cocinando y conversaron un poco y comieron pero esperaron que kanade llegara al departamento pero aun no llegaba y shi-chan se fue a descansar en la cama de arriba de la litera y sakuya se fue a la mansión pero yukino estaba aun preocupada por lo furiosa que se fue su amada y porque aun no llega asi que después que vio dormir a su hermanita se cambio algo mas abrigado y llevando un abrigo para su kanade ya que salio sencillamente y debe estar muriéndose de frio donde este

Fue a buscar en el primer lugar donde le gusta estar kana-chan cuando le gusta meditar o pasear con ella, cuando de lejos ve algo que no le gusto para nada una rubia estaba cerca de su kana-chan demasiado cerca para su gusto y viendo el rubor de su novia fue la cereza de pastel que no pudo soportar asi que hizo lo mas sensato que puede hacer cualquier fue a dar cara a la situación

-kana-chan veo que la pasas de lo bonito por eso no llegas a la casa – mirándola acusadoramente

-eh yuki-chan que haces aquí, pero ya me iba a la casa no era necesario que vinieras

-asi veo – cruzándose de brazos

-bueno sakura me voy – sonriendo – ah cierto tu abrigo toma – sacándose el abrigo

-ah no te preocupes kana-chan puedes usarlo y cuando nos veamos ese dia me lo das – sonriendo

-no es necesario aquí traje el abrigo de kana-chan – interfirió yukino enojada

-bueno cierto me eh olvidado presentarte ella es mi hermana yukino y yukino ella es sakura prima de sakuya

-oh mucho gusto lo siento mi comportamiento no sabia que eras prima de sakuya

-no te preocupes por lo que me ha contado la senpai es que posiblemente seremos familia fufufu

-ya te dije que aun no lo acepto

-pero por la felicidad de tu hermanita creo que lo haras – sonriendo – bueno mucho gusto yukino – sonriendo – cuida a la testaruda de tu hermana que es necia

-pero que es esto el dia de quejas – cruzándose de brazos

-quien sabe pero seria genial poner un buzon de sugerencias ante ti jajaja

-muy chistosita andas no decias que tenias que irte porque tus padres se preocuparían

-cierto bueno hasta luego queridas y kana-chan nos vemos este fin no lo olvides – sonriendo subiéndose al auto que estaba cerca donde estaban sentadas ellas

-claro no te preocupes – viendo como se iba

-veo que se divertían

-si es casi como sakuya pero mas ligera – comentando sin darse cuenta

-entonces quieres decirme que ella le gustas – cruzándose de brazos

-eh no, porque lo dices

-porque conozco esa mirada con la que te mira y ahora eres mía kana-chan así que ten cuidado

-tranquila yuki-chan no pasara nada que solo amistad

-eso espero kana-chan y toma ponte tu abrigo – dándole el abrigo

-no me digas que estas celosa

-pues si y como es eso de este fin de semana que van hacer dime

-pues una que otra cosa kanade – caminando en dirección al departamento

-estas enojada? Solo porque te pregunte eso o por lo de hace rato – siguiéndole

-solo ahora no tengo humor de hablar ok

-lo siento kana-chan por lo de shi-chan

-hablamos otro dia kana-chan – suspirando – hoy fue un largo dia lleno de sorpresas y muchas cosas que pensar

CONTINUARA

Ok lo siento muchisimo jeje pero esq el tiempo la vida social trabajo etc y nuevas ideas de algunos fanfics que tengo en mente nublan mi juicio y me olvido de estos viejos fanfics asi que me eh decidido acabar los fanfics antiguos para comenzar con los nuevos y mas nuevos


End file.
